Pourquoi elle?
by Cole Stewart
Summary: Sirius Black a tout le monde à ses pieds sauf elle, Evelyn Rosier, sang-pur.


_Sirius Black a toute les filles à ses pieds_ , voilà ce que tout le monde pensait. En vérité, une seule fille ne lui courait pas après, une seule fille insaisissable. _Elle n'est pas pour toi_ , voilà ce que ses amis n'avaient de cesse de lui répéter. En effet, bien qu'elle ne soit pas à Serpentard, elle appartenait à ce monde qu'il avait fui en partant se réfugier chez James, à ce monde tant haï. Ce monde où tout n'est que faux semblants et hypocrisie. Ce monde où seul le pouvoir et la pureté du sang compte.

Cette fille, vous l'aurez deviné, c'était une sang-pur, mais pas n'importe laquelle. Elle appartenait à la très prestigieuse et influente, que ce soit à Poudlard ou à l'extérieur, famille Rosier. Elle était superbe. De longs cheveux châtains retombant dans son dos, des yeux sombres où se reflétaient toute son arrogance, un visage aux traits aristocratiques, des courbes sublimes, une silhouette avantageuse. Si elle n'avait pas été une Rosier, Sirius l'aurait depuis longtemps mise dans son lit. Mais malgré le fait qu'elle était à Serdaigle et pas à Serpentard, contrairement au reste de sa famille, il ne devait pas s'en approcher.

Il le savait parfaitement, mais là, dans cette salle de classe, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la reluquer. Il avait beau se répéter qu'il ne pourrait jamais l'avoir, il ne pensait qu'à elle. Il ne voulait qu'elle. Lorsque sonna la fin du cours de métamorphose, il n'avait pas détourné un instant ses yeux d'elle. Ses amis le lui firent d'ailleurs clairement remarquer une fois qu'ils eurent regagné les couloirs.

-Es-tu fou ? s'exclama James Potter. Tu sais qui est cette fille ! Dois-je vraiment te rappeler qu'à la fin de l'année elle sera mariée à un Mangemort ? Dois-je te rappeler que son frère les a certainement déjà rejoints ?

C'était dans ces moments-là que Sirius se demandait pourquoi il avait révélé être attiré par Evelyn Rosier. Sur l'instant, il avait pensé que c'était la meilleure chose à faire étant donné qu'il n'appréciait pas mentir à ses amis.

-James, je ne t'ais jamais jugé autant quand tu as commencé à courir après Evans. Et je sais très bien qu'elle ne me tombera pas dans les bras, répondit-il. Rentrons à la salle commune.

La soirée se déroula dans la routine habituelle pour les Maraudeurs. Sirius, lui, ne put s'empêcher de regarder par moment la table des Serdaigle, dans l'espoir de la remarquer dans cette marée de bleu et de bronze. A aucun moment il ne la vit.

Plus tard, alors qu'il pouvait entendre les ronflements de Peter, il prit la décision d'aller faire un tour dans les couloirs de l'immense bâtisse, pensant que cela l'aiderait à enfin s'endormir ou au moins le détourner de ses pensées qui, comme depuis des mois maintenant, était occupé par l'objet de son désir.

C'est au détour d'un couloir qu'il l'aperçu. Elle était seule. Il n'eut pas le temps de se dissimuler qu'elle se tourna vers lui.

-Que fait un Maraudeur seul ? Je pensais que vous ne vous quittiez jamais, déclara-t-elle avec l'air froid qui la caractérisait.

Le jeune homme ne savait que faire. Il n'avait rien à répondre.

-Eh bien, serais-tu devenu muet ?

-La politesse voudrait que tu te présentes, qu'en penses-tu ? réussit-il à répondre.

 _Enfin Sirius_ , se morigéna-t-il, _depuis quand hésites-tu devant une jolie fille !_

-Je suis sûre de ne pas avoir besoin de me présenter. J'ai vu la façon dont tu me regardes.

Il aurait dut écouter James et arrêter de la fixer ainsi dès qu'elle apparaissait dans son champ de vision.

-Qu'est-ce qui te dit que la source de mon attention n'était pas plutôt ta voisine ? rétorqua-t-il.

Elle afficha un sourire moqueur. Elle était sûre d'elle et de sa beauté. Il savait qu'il n'arriverait pas à la faire douter. Mais que lui voulait-elle ?

-Je ne savais pas que mon frère était à ton goût.

 _Merde !_ Il devrait réfléchir avant de parler. Et surtout prendre garde à l'endroit où prenait place sa très chère Evelyn.

Soudain, un bruit de pas le fit sursauter, et au vu de l'expression de la Serdaigle, elle aussi l'avait entendu. Il n'eut pas besoin de réfléchir pour savoir qu'il s'agissait sans nul doute du concierge et de sa saleté de chatte.

-Suis-moi, chuchota-t-il à l'adresse de la jeune femme.

Elle le suivit sans rien dire et rapidement ils attinrent un placard à balais qui pourrait amplement leur servir d'abris le temps que Rusard s'éloigne.

Alors qu'il l'entendait les dépasser, il sentit Evelyn se rapprocher de lui. Avant qu'il ait le temps de réagir, elle posait ses lèvres sur les sienne et l'embrassait. Il répondit à son baiser et bientôt, ils se retrouvèrent tous deux nus et exténués.

Lorsque la Serdaigle fit mine de sortir, Sirius la retint.

-Laisse-moi partir, protesta-t-elle.

-Reste.

Elle laissa échapper un soupir agacé.

-Je ne suis pas pour toi, répliqua-t-elle. Laisse-moi rejoindre mon dortoir, j'ai plus important à faire que de rester là avec toi. Ça ne te répugne pas de t'être envoyé en l'air avec moi ? Je me demande vraiment si finalement je n'aurais pas dû me présenter. Je suis Evelyn Rosier. Je suis fiancée à un Mangemort. Ça ne te dégoûte toujours pas ?

-Tu m'as sauté dessus, répondit-il.

-Simplement parce que ta réputation te précède, ce n'était que pour le sexe. Croyais-tu vraiment que je t'appréciais ? Maintenant, laisse-moi partir.

Il savait qu'il aurait dut écouter James. Alors que Sirius ressassait ses paroles, la jeune femme quitta le placard sans aucun regard en arrière.

Il se promit que ce serait la dernière fois que quelqu'un se jouait de lui.


End file.
